According to You
by MillenniumGoddess
Summary: Yugi gets dumped by Tea and he is excited about it why? Yami is eavesdropping. One conversation through their link leads to romance, passion, and revenge and it all leads to a singing contest. I edited some small things but they make a big difference.


**AccordingTo You**

Hey everyone thanks for reading. I know I still have A Yami in Love with an Angel to finish, its just when I heard this song on the radio I immediately thought of Yugi dissing Tea and I just had to write it hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh or According to You that belongs to Orianthi.

Pairing: YYxY, SxJ, MxS, DxT, and Tea will die old and alone with at least twenty cats.

Warning: minor swearing, yaoi, Tea bashing.

_/Yami to Yugi via mind link /_

_/Yugi to Yami via mind link/_

A lone petite figure was trying to study for a biology exam that he had no chance at, but his concentration cracked when he heard knocking at his front door. He was about to go answer it when a baritone voice rang through the halls and a near mirror image of himself popped his head through his bedroom door.

"Don't worry Yugi I got it. You just keep studying."

"Thanks Yami I owe you."

"No you don't."

"I know I'm just so bored."

"Well you'll be even more bored doing this all over again during summer school." My dark half flashed his signature smirk that made my pulse race.

"Back to Genetics."

"There's my well-behaved light."

I quickly stuck my tongue at him before turning back to my textbook. He chuckled as he closed the door.

"Ok maybe not?"

I was still trying to concentrate on the topics I needed but they all seemed to run together. If I'm lucky I could ask Ryou and Malik so they could all study since our teacher Mrs. Fick just gives us work and never really explains anything. So no one ever really past her test without cheating. I reached for my cell phone when I heard Yami say from downstairs.

"Yugi, its Tea. She says she needs to talk to you."

"Ok thanks Yami."

I quickly rushed downstairs excited to see my girlfriend. Even though I have a **serious **crush on Yami, I couldn't tell him so I kept on looking and soon Tea and I started getting really close. Actually a lot closer than I thought it could since I am completely and proudly gay, but I was nowhere near close to loving her like Yami. Only when I was around her did I act all head over heels for her when in fact I could only think of her as my childhood friend. That's it nothing more.

When I entered the kitchen Yami was casually leaning in a chair while Tea looked like she was about to rip somebody a new one. Just before they saw me I pasted a goofy look in my eyes and an over giddy smile across my face.

"So Tea what did you want talk about?"

That's when I saw it. I don't think Yami did, but it seemed like she was grinding her teeth.

"Um actually Yugi I was hoping I could talk to you alone?" Her eyes obviously gesturing towards Yami.

"Don't worry about me you two. Just consider me gone."

"Thanks Yami."

"No prob."

Once Yami left I turned back towards Tea. I was kind of annoyed that she made him leave anything we say between each other Yami always finds out a number of ways, I tell him afterwards, Joey blurs it out, whether he knows it or not that I know he sometimes eavesdrops. After a few more minutes just to break the silence.

"So what did you want to ta…?"

"Oh will you just quit the act? He's gone you can stop being all lovey dovey. I know you just put up the act just so you can try to stay away from your little crush Yugi. Do you really think I'm that stupid?"(I'm not gonna justify that with a response -.-!)

For a moment I couldn't say a thing. Here I am standing in my kitchen with my supposed girlfriend who just admitted that she knew I was faking it and about my crush on Yami. Then she came up to me till she was staring me right in the face.

"What do you really think that you could hide that secret of yours? Please like someone as hot and sexy as Yami would ever love you. You're pathetic you know that? That you would think that you could ever get your hands on him well you might as well forget it because he's _**MINE**_ and I'm not going to let a stupid, useless, pathetic excuse of a boy try to steal what is rightfully mine and I dare you to try and stop me. Just face the fact that he will never love you. He will only be thinking about me and what he could do to me. Also just in case you haven't figured it I only tolerated being around you just to get closer to him and guess what it worked so bye. I'll be practicing the song I chose for the singing contest and when I'm done I'll be leaving with Yami wrapped around me so now all I can say is you better be creative with names because you're going to be living with a bunch of cats. Bye and tell Yami to wear something sexy to the contest."

And with that she walked right out the door. What he didn't know was that a certain pharaoh never left whenever the one he secret adored was alone with that banshee. He was always never too far away. Its not that he didn't trust his light it was that she-demon that took him away and after what he just heard he wanted to both gag and do a back flip. He wanted to puke because of what Tea thought he wanted to do with her and he wanted to back flip because now he could probably get his chance with his light but he had to wait he knew that his angel was in a fragile state after the breakup but his guess was dismissed when he heard Yugi whisper.

"Yes, finally, it's about time."

He was very confused. When Tea spoke of Yugi's crush for him he didn't believe it his love could never return his feelings but he stayed optimistic waiting for the moment. Then out of nowhere his train of thought was broken when Yugi spoke through the mind link they still shared.

_/I know you've been there the whole time. Now you know my secret. /_

I was about to enter when Yugi ran right past me and I heard him lock his door. I really wanted to know if my aibou was ok so I used the mind link so I could know how he was feeling. His side of the link was slightly blocked but not enough for me not to talk to him. I didn't want to bother him too much so I left him alone I sat on the floor leaned up against his door.

_/Yugi are you ok? /_

_/I'm fine. /_

_/You don't seem like it talk to me. /_

_/I can't. /_

_/Why? /_

_/ You hate me. /_

_/Now why in the name of Ra would I hate you? I adore you too much to do such a thing. /_

_/What was that? Never mind because you know my deepest secret. /_

_/Wait so Tea was telling the truth? You really have a crush on me? /_

Nothing. His link closed but I could still continue.

_/ Yugi you should know by now that you can tell me anything even this. I've always known that you never liked girls so when you were going out with Tea I knew something was up so you might as well tell me. /_

_/Fine. The truth is Tea was only half right about my crush on You. /_

_/So you do have a crush but not me? /_

_/No it is you but it's more than a crush that's why I ran when I found out you heard. Because I knew you would never feel the same, the truth is Yami. I don't merely like you, I love you, I adore you, I fantasize about your touch, and the **very **small chance that you love me back. So when I knew you were there I felt disgusted that you knew and scared that you would actually run to her. /_

I literally almost barfed when he said I had to cover my mouth so I wouldn't make a noise. Then my heart burst into flames I had to restrain myself from running into the room and attacking my angel. The one thing I couldn't control were the tears that seemed to have a mind of their own. To reassure my love I let all the emotions I was feeling flow through the link, love, joy, relief, need, and most of all lust and desire. Suddenly a blast burst through the link every single one of the emotions I sent were flowing all through my mind. My mind was in a total fog but I had to say something before I lost the moment.

_/ Try again I would rather face being wrapped in bandages again than running to her. I would also face being in a tomb forever than losing you. Because everything you just said was exactly how I felt every word was a copy of mine. I love you Yugi I've love you since you released me from my dark imprisonment and when I gained my body I wanted to anything and everything I could for you to notice me. /_

_/ You really didn't have to do anything. I've also loved you since I released you but I thought you couldn't love me since you didn't live in this time. /_

_/ I would have loved you in any time. Can I come in? /_

He didn't respond I hope I'm not moving too fast? Just then his door open and my wonderful little one came into view.

"I was wondering when you were going to ask."

He grabbed the back of my neck and pulled me into his room closing the door after. I wrapped my arms around his waist, he placed both his hands on my chest. I couldn't stop staring into his beautiful eyes, I cradled his cheek very softly hoping he would take it as me asking for permission. All he did was close the gap between our bodies and moving his face closer to mine our lips just an inch apart. I took my chances and graced my lips with his soft, full lips, he moaned as he moved his hands from my chest to the hem of my shirt. I moaned as I could feel his fingers slip under my leather shirt. His hands were all over my body and with each touch I couldn't stop moaning, wanting to know what my love really sounded like when I showed him how much I love I repeated his motions and slid my hand under his shirt and tracing his spine moving the shirt up as I moved towards his neck. My request was rewarded when I heard my light was going crazy, he moaned, shivered, and started lifting my shirt. I began tracing his lips with my tongue asking to enter, instead of opening up he dove right in, it seemed like I was never going to stop moaning, Yugi was feeling everything and I loved so I joined right in I snuck my tongue past his lips and when wild.

I couldn't take it anymore I wanted to see and feel everything about my aibou, I lifted his shirt over his head and made my way over to his bed. I could hear my aibou giggle as he landed on the bed with me on top. That did it I really couldn't hold back anymore. I attack his beautiful smooth chest, his enticing neck, his delicious lips. I can now say I know everything about him and so does he as we got to know each other in every single way till the sun went down.

* * *

Me and my wonderful Yami were still in bed snuggling the next morning the day of the singing contest that Tea mentioned before.

"I am really pissed off right now."

"What did I do?"

"Not you love I'm mad at Tea."

"Well my little Yugi you have every right to be after what she has been doing to you."

"Thanks that's why I want revenge."

"Who are you and what have you done with my Yugi."

"You have no idea what I can do. On the outside I'm sweet and nice, on the inside I can be very devious."

"I wish we didn't have school."

"Why?" He asked with that irresistable innocent look, even though I know better.

"Because I'm so turned on right now. I love this side of you."

"By the way I have a message for you from her."

"What?"

"She wants you to wear something sexy to the competition."

"Well you're going to be competing right?"

"Yeah I just need to find the right song."

"Then no problem with the outfit but I won't say who it's for."

"I think I can guess."

I gave my new boyfriend a quick peck on the cheek. But then he took a nip at my neck. I couldn't stop giggling.

"Did I ever tell you that you have the cutest smile?"

"No I don't think I have ever heard that compliment today but then again there's a long list."

"Well I'll be right back we still have school today and I need a shower, TRIF."

"Huh?"

"Joey's been teaching me to text it means 'Thank Ra it's Friday'."

"Well then hurry up with that shower we're going to be late."

"On it. Don't wait for me."

He left with a towel and slipped into the bathroom. I leaned back on my bed and grabbed my iPod. I was looking for a song to sing I have almost every song imaginable on it. Then suddenly a song came up that caught my attention. I paid close attention to it and screamed at the top of my lungs.

"THAT'S IT!"

Yami screamed from the other room.

"What is it, what's wrong? Did something happen? Do I need to come out?"

"No just stay in there I don't think I handle that beautiful body so early in the morning."

"You know you love it." I can just hear his smirk.

"Anyways I just found the song I'm going sing."

"That's great don't tell me what it is I want to be surprised, but answer me this will it embarrass Tea?"

"Big time."

"Sweet don't tell me."

I turned off my iPod and got dressed. I went downstairs and saw Grandpa sipping coffee.

"Morning Grandpa I thought you were still at that dig site?"

"No we finished early so I got home after you two finally went to sleep. What were you two doing in there dueling with real monster again?"

"Um no um.. I uh not sure how to say this.."

"Let me guess the pharaoh finally told you?"

"How did you…?"

"Yugi there is nothing in this house I don't know about, oh by the way I am sorry about Tea."

"I'm not wait how… Never mind."

Grandpa just chuckled as I grabbed two packs of pop tarts and popped them in. Just then Yami walked not noticing that Grandpa was right behind him.

"There's my gorgeous Little one on this fine morning."

I just giggled at the mention of one of my many nicknames and when he kissed me on the cheek.

"Save it for the bedroom you two."

"HOLY MOTHER OF RA! Uh hi Grandpa I didn't see you there, good morning."

"Morning son."

Yami turned to me and whispered just loud enough for me to hear.

"How long has he been here?"

"Since last night by the way he knows."

"How?" Now not bothering with lowering his voice.

"You have much to learn young Jedi, I'm a grandfather with two teenagers under my roof I know everything."

He just chuckled and edged his way over to the table with his head down. I grabbed the pop tarts and sat next to him.

"Yami, you have no reason to feel awkward. It's ok I understand you two are in love and just because I'm old doesn't mean I don't know what it's like, I'm happy for you two I'm just surprised it took you this long."

"Of course, I should have known back in Egypt you were my adviser and no matter what was happening you always seemed to know things that you couldn'thave possibly been told."

"Huh I just love it when history repeats itself don't you?"

"Ugh."

"Yami come on Joey and Kaiba will be here soon and I need to enter in my song selection."

"Oh you finally found one? That's good I'm glad you entered that contest you could always sing every song you heard whether it was a guy or a girl you always blew that song away."

After we finished breakfast, we grabbed our bags just as a limo pulled up.

"Ugh why does Kaiba always insist on using that thing?"

"Well count our blessings that it's not the stretch and he just wants to show off Joey. Now come on. Oh and I need you to act like it is an ordinary day."

"It is."

"No I mean you need to act like you haven't told me yet, I need Tea to think I'm upset. It has to go that way in order for my song to work."

"Oh come on I've waited three years to hold you this close and now I can't?"

"It's just for today after that you can do it all you want in front of who ever you want."

"Ok fine but you owe me."

"Does this help?"

I kissed him full on the lips for a good few seconds before we were interrupted by Joey shrieking like a girl. We stop and look at him staring at us with his mouth wide open.

"Uh Joey hi um we ready for school."

"It think I'm pass out. But before I do I must say this. FINALLY!"

After Joey screamed Kaiba came rushing in to make sure his boyfriend was alright.

"Puppy are you ok I heard screaming."

"I'm fine but can you catch me?"

"Why?"

"You two can explain I'm gonna take a nap."

And just like that he dropped but not before Kaiba moved right under him.

"What the heck is going on?"

_/Should we tell him? /_

_/_ _We might as well why don't you he can't get mad at you no one can. /_

_/Ok. /_

"Well you see Kaiba, Joey walked in as something was happening."

"What in this world could be happening that would make him faint?"

"Well me kissing Yami might do the trick."

"That's all? Why would he faint he knows you two are together."

That must have ticked Yami off because he practically screamed.

"How would he know that we've only been together since last night."

"Really I thought you guys have been dating under the table for months. Damn I owe Tristan and Duke fifty bucks."

This time I screamed.

"What? Did everyone know we liked each other except for us?"

"Looks like it. Oh by the way congrats. Well we better hurry we still have Mrs. Fick's test and I need to wake Joey up."

"Just wave some bacon under his nose that should do it. Also when he wakes up can you tell him not to tell anyone there only a few people we want to know? "

"No problem."

* * *

We arrived at school in record time. The first few classes took forever and I could barely concentrate on the test but I got through. We were all eating lunch outside under the cherry blossom tree everyone was there except for Tea thank Ra. Kaiba took Joey off campus for lunch so it was just Yami, Tristan, Duke, Serenity(she transferred after Battle City), and Mai(visiting her girlfriend whle she's off work), and me. I submitted my song choice and everyone wanted to know what it was but I didn't tell. We finally finally told everyone and they were all excited, but also passing money to every other person.

"It's about time you two got together and thanks to you I can take Duke on a date."

"Spike you know you don't have to do that."

"I know."

"Will you to get a room."

"Look at you Serenity, you're sitting in your girlfriend's lap twirling her hair and you're telling me to get a room?"

"Watch it dice boy nobody tells my little Chicky what she can and can't do."

"Thanks Harpie."

"Anything for my little hatchling."

"Ok now I'm agreeing with Duke. There's a first."

"I got you covered Aibou."

Yami was covering both of my eyes sneaking a kiss on my neck. Luck was on our side nobody, but our friends saw us.

"Just you two wait you'll be like us in no time."

"I hoping after today."

"Why's that Yami?"

_/Can I tell them? /_

_/I would but I'm getting tired of repeating myself. /_

_/ Ok. /_

"Yugi has a plan after he sings his song in the competition everyone will know then we don't have to hide it."

"Cool can you tell us what he is singing you're in Yugi's head any way so you should know."

"I like to let my Aibou keep his secrets if he wants to."

"In other words?"

"He totally has it blocked."

"Thought so. Come on we still have two more classes and then we need to get ready for the show."

We all left going our separate ways for our classes except for me and Yami he fixed the records so that we have every class together. He told me at first that it was to be sure that I was safe, but now he tells me that was only part of it, the other part was so that he would never have to leave my side.

* * *

We were finally home and we had to be at the school auditorium in two hours to get set up. I just finished putting the final touches on my outfit. I wrapped myself up in a trench coat I didn't want anyone to see it till the right moment in the show. I was downstairs on the couch with Yami waiting for our ride everyone was coming but at different times.

* * *

I was backstage waiting for the contestant in front of me to finish, Yami was behind me he knew I needed his support for what I'm about to do. Tea was in the front row probably waiting for Yami, that only built my confidence for destroying her. The person ahead finished singing and headed off the of the upper classmen teacher came on to the stage and said.

"Thank you everyone, now help me welcome our next contestant, Yugi Motou."

Everyone cheered , but before I went onstage Yami hugged me and said.

"Good luck Yugi break a leg."

"Thanks."

He left and sat in the front row in the center. I walked onstage and stood in front of the mic stand.

"Thank you everyone. I want to dedicate this song to Tea Gardner, I just want to let you know that I still think about you, thank you."

I closed my eyes, and waited for the song to start. I could tell the spotlight turned blue just as I planned. The melody began and I started to sing.

_**According to you I'm stupid, I'm useless  
I can't do anything right  
According to you I'm difficult, hard to please  
Forever changing my mind  
I'm a mess in a dress, can't show up on time  
Even if it would save my life  
According to you, according to you**_

The lights blacked out, and I slipped of the trench coat and the lights came back on but a bright yellow. I was wearing a leather shirt with the sleeves hanging off both my shoulders, tight leather pants with wide rips every now and again, two thick leather belts, and short buckled boots with a thin heel, I also had a number of bracelets and a belt choker. I could see Tea in the crowd and by the look on her face she looked like she was going to attack. I continued with the sing.

_**But according to him I'm beautiful, incredible  
He can't get me out of his head  
According to him I'm funny, irresistible  
Everything he every wanted**_

_**Everything is opposite, I don't feel like stopping it**_  
_**So baby tell me what I got to lose**_  
_**He's into me everything I'm not**_  
_**According to you**_

The lights changed back to blue, and Tea still looked ticked.

_**According to you  
I'm boring, I'm moody  
And you can't take me anyplace  
According to you I suck at telling jokes  
'Cause I always give it away  
I'm the girl with the worst attention span  
You're the boy who puts up with that  
According to you, according to you**_

The lights turned yellow again.

_**But according to him I'm beautiful, incredible  
He can't get me out of his head  
According to him I'm funny, irresistible  
Everything he ever wanted**_

**_Everything is opposite, I don't feel like stopping it_**  
**_So baby tell me what I got to lose_**  
**_He's into me for everything I'm not_**  
**_According to you_**

This time the lights turned a light purple.

_**I need to feel appreciated  
Like I'm not hated, oh no  
Why can't you see me through his eyes?  
It's too bad, you're making me dizzy**_

**_But according to me, you're stupid, you're useless_**  
**_You can't can't do anything right_**

**_But according to him I'm beautiful, incredible_**  
**_He can't get me out of his head_**  
**_According to him I'm funny, irresistible_**  
**_Everything he ever wanted_**

**_Everything is opposite, I don't feel like stopping it_**  
**_So baby tell me what I got to lose_**  
**_He's into me for everything I'm not_**  
**_According to you, you_**  
**_According to you, you_**

**_According to you I'm stupid, I'm useless_**  
**_I can't do anything right._**

The music stopped and the lights began to fade on the last verse. Then the normal spotlight came on, there was silence, but that all changed and everyone was clapping, whistling, and didn't seem like they're going to stop any time soon. I took a few bows and ran off the stage. I could still hear them backstage, I was out of breath but I was still smiling. I felt like I was going to collapse. A few more singers still needed to go on so I could get some fresh air, I walked out the back and stood by a tree taking some deep breaths. I felt two strong arms wrap around me and lift me off the ground, knowing who it could possibly be he started nuzzling, and kissing my neck.

"I am so proud of you. That was amazing, you were amazing."

"Thanks, now can you put me down I can't breathe?"

"Sorry love, I just couldn't be more proud and surprised of you."

I turned around and buried my face into his chest. Then I was surrounded by voices congratulating me, everyone was there with smiles on their faces. But then the happy moment was broken when a voice could be heard over everyone. It grew quiet, we turned around and saw a fuming Tea.

"What the hell was that? How could you embarrass me like that? And Yami what are you doing with that midget, you're suppose to love me?"

Everyone backed away scared out of their minds, they know how Tea gets when she's mad. Yami moved in front of me sending a intimidating glare at her.

"Don't you ever call Yugi that again and I'm here to support him. He also has every right to sing whatever he wants and I'm proud of his song choice. I think it really fits."

"I think that if you don't get out of my way and let me ring his neck you're going to regret it."

"Listen here bitch if you ever threaten me or Yugi again, the shadow realm can and will seem like a paradise. So I suggest that you leave now before I get really mad."

"I'm not leaving unless you're coming with me and that brat is on the floor beaten."

"Well someone could end up on the floor beaten but its not going to be Yugi if you don't leave."

He took a few steps forward, his fists clinched, and murder in his eyes. Usually I don't approve of that look but I'll let it slide since its Tea.

"Yeesh ease up you're acting like he's important to you."

"He is because I love him and if anyone especially you insult, hurt, touch, or even look at him the wrong way, there will be pain and lots of blood. Now what were you saying?"

"How could you love him he's pathetic, he's a loser? You can't love him when you're in love with me."

"If I was in love you why would I do this right in front of you?"

He reached out and grabbed my forearm and leaned forward to plant his lips almost forcibly onto mine. I didn't mind at all just as long as I could humiliated her. The kiss wasn't long but it did the trick. When we broke apart and turned to her, to say that she was pissed off would be the understatement of the millennia. Finally it seemed like she cracked, she growled and ran towards us. I couldn't do a thing I was frozen in place but Yami pulled me out of the way just in time. Once I was out of the way he turned and grabbed her by the shoulder and held her in a painful grip so much that she cried out in pain.

"If you ever try that again, I'm going to end up with a criminal record, so leave now before you end up in the hospital."

He released her and she left. I rushed over to him to make sure he's ok even though he wasn't hit.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine but I better not see her again."

"Come on lets go home, I'll order pizza."

"Sounds like a plan."

Everyone came rushing over.

"Yug, are you ok? If she hurt you Yami's going to have to wait till I'm done."

"Yes Joey I'm fine and if she did hurt me she will still be here on the floor with horrible injuries."

"Good."

"Come on lets go over to my house I think Grandpa will let you guys come over."

"Cool, lets go find him he's here we couldn't find him anywhere."

As if he was psychic Grandpa came around the corner.

"Hey Grandpa."

"Yugi my boy I'm so proud of you. I have never seen a more fitting humiliation in my life than what I just saw."

"Thanks Grandpa."

"Hey why doesn't everyone come over I'll order pizza."

"You were eavesdropping the whole time weren't you?"

"Now why would you think that? Come on I'll drop everyone off so they can get their stuff."

"Grandpa you really need to stop listening to our conversations it's not polite."

"Yeah yeah whatever come on are we going to wait here all night?"

A couple hours later we were all spread out in the living room, sitting with our significant others. Everyone was asleep except me and Yami. We were curled up against each other, we looked like we were going to drop. I was just happy to be in his arms and to have him close.

_/You need to go to sleep love you had a rough day. /_

_/I know. You do too after what you did to Tea./_

_/Hey I would do that everyday if I have to but you have to promise me that you won't get mad if someone ends up in the Shadow Realm. /_

_/Fine but it has to be a good reason, and not just because someone looks at me weird. /_

_/Don't count on it. /_

_/One could hope. I don't think I told you that I love you today did I? /_

_/No I don't think so but you did show me. I believe it went like this./_

He lifted my chin up and took custody of my lips. I wrapped my arms around his neck and leaned on his chest. We were too wrapped up in each other that we didn't notice anything till we heard snickering and girly giggles. We stopped and saw that almost everyone was watching us except Joey who was still knocked out. I could tell that Yami was getting mad.

"Can we help you?"

"Sorry. You two just looked too cute together."

"We're glad we could entertain you."

Just then Joey let out a loud snort before sitting up.

"Hasn't anyone ever heard of silence, it's a great invention you guys sure try it."

Everyone tossed a pillow closest to them at him.

"Hey what was that for?"

We all laughed and continued throwing, pillows and feathers were flying and all I could think about is that I couldn't ask for anything more it was all perfect, my boyfriend, my friends, and most of all my life. I just couldn't get better, unless Tea ended up in a ditch somewhere. Other than that everything was perfect.

Hope you like it.

Spike-Tristan

Chicky-hatchling-Serenity

Harpie-Mai

I really like this song and I just had to write a fic about it. Please read and review see you guys later.


End file.
